


Strawberry Pop-Tarts

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Height Kink, Height difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being short isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pop-Tarts

Louis opened up the pantry doors in the kitchen and frowned. There was nothing appetizing to him at all. There was some cake batter, but Harry was the cook, not Louis. Frowning, Louis looked up and saw a box of fresh strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts on the top shelf. Smiling, Louis reached up and tried to grab the box, but much to his dismay, he couldn't reach the shelf. He stood up on his tippy toes, but that didn't work either. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"What are you looking for, babe?" Harry asked. He rested his head against Louis' light brown hair and laughed. "Having trouble reaching the top shelf? Again?"

Louis grimaced. "Not all of us were blessed with lanky limbs." He leaned back into Harry's tight and warm embrace. "I wanted the Pop-Tarts by the way. But someone just had to put them on the highest shelf!"

"Maybe I wanted to watch you try to get them," Harry said with a smirk that brought out his dimples.

"Well maybe you'll get a better view if you make me a cake tonight."

"Sounds like a deal."

"You got it babe, just give me the Pop-Tarts."

Harry unwrapped his arms and reached over Louis' head and grabbed the box. He put it on the table behind them and rewrapped his arms around Louis. The older boy leaned his head against Harry's chest and looked up at him. "Thanks Haz. If it wasn't for you, I honestly wouldn't have had anything to eat."

"You're welcome Lou," the green-eyed boy replied. "I would do anything for you."

"And that's why I love you."


End file.
